La época prohíbe
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: —Prohibet heram, ego non. —¿Qué?. —Es latín. Significa "La época prohíbe, yo no". Oneshot Halric (Eric/ Huntsman y Hal/ Henry V) crossover entre Blanca Nieves y The Hollow Crown. Rated M. Slash, yaoi, etc.


¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? A mí como una fangirl cualquiera que no soporta quedarse sin escribir nada, ok no jeje. La verdad es que ya traía ganas de hacer este oneshot, pero necesitaba darle forma.

No tengo que explicarlo, es un **Halric** al 100% contado en segunda persona. Y quien se haya metido a leerlo tiene mi gratitud. Aun voy incursionando con esta pareja, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias: slash**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**LA ÉPOCA PROHÍBE**

Algo peor que la tortura de la Santa Inquisición sería tu castigo si alguien llegase a enterarse de lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes. Una procesión los custodiaría en su camino a la hoguera o la horca, nunca se sabe qué clase de muerte aplicaría la iglesia. Un fuego de infierno los quemaría hasta dejarlos hechos escombros y cenizas por la maldita tentación que no han podido ignorar.

La culpa la compartes con él, a pesar de que no fuiste tú quien lo empezó, sin embargo, no hiciste amago por detenerlo cuando se acercó a solicitarte _servicios_ en tu rincón favorito de la taberna. Creíste que podrías jugar con ese muchacho que sólo deseaba tu cuerpo, pero poco a poco fue frecuentando el sitio, y en cada visita que hacía, ya fuera en compañía de sus amigos o no, siempre terminaba la noche contigo en una cama.

Lo intuías. Lo supiste cuando, en sus conversaciones después del sexo, confesó que era un noble.

—_Oye niño, no tienes que usar las formalidades conmigo. Todos en el reino saben quién eres_ —fue lo que dijiste en aquel entonces, justo antes de rebelarle tu identidad y confiarle tu verdadero nombre. Aquel que solo tu madre (que nunca llegaste a conocer), tu tutor, el tabernero y ahora él, saben.

Estás jugando con fuego y algo en ti te dice que ya estás quemado semanas atrás. Tu regla de oro de nunca encariñarte con alguien se ha roto sin remedio, y te enfada saber que no te propones a siquiera intentar actuar al respecto, en lugar de eso, recibes al príncipe con un patético sentimiento de goce y alegría cada noche, que provocan que despiertes de mal humor cuando lo ves de espaldas a tu lado, en los primeros albores de la mañana.

Y solo pides otro tarro como aperitivo mientras aguardas que llegue. Ojalá venga sin su séquito, odias cuando lo ves entrar en compañía de ese larguirucho pelele llamado Poins.

Al parecer tu deseo se cumple porque lo ves entrar solo, intenta divisarte entre los ebrios y tú permaneces encorvado sin delatarte todavía, hasta que él logra dar contigo y una ridícula sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—¿Por qué huyes de mi cazador? —la pregunta te ofende. Siempre has querido huir y él se burla porque eres incapaz de hacerlo

—Porque no me gusta ser perseguido

—Perseguir es de bandidos, mi estimado amigo. Yo _busco_, que es diferente

Prefieres dar otro trago de brandy. Odias con toda tu alma verlo más alto que tú. Te incorporas para darte un aire de superioridad que probablemente no te pertenece, él es poderoso y tú solo tienes el saco de monedas que te pagaron ayer por tus servicios cazando. Aun así, quieres rebajarlo a tu nivel.

Caminan a prisa, suben la escalera de madera podrida y roída, cierras la puerta y la atracas al igual que las cortinas como precaución. Son las mismas cuatro paredes que los han visto pecar juntos, y los candeleros con velas a punto de acabarse su parafina. Tú haces el trabajo de vigilia y él solo se sienta en el filo de la cama, y una vez más, te reprochas el no poder negarte a asumir tu papel de plebeyo ante él y fracasas, precisamente, en rebajarlo.

—_Prohibet heram, ego non_

—¿Qué?

Se ríe de tu poca cultura y te da una mirada condescendiente. —Es latín. Significa "La época prohíbe, yo no"

—¿Eso qué demonios tiene que ver?

—Pensé que la culpa te agobiaba. Una oración de motivación siempre es bienvenida

No te gusta ese vocabulario de reyes, nunca lo has llegado a comprender del todo ni quieres hacerlo. Solo te importa que Hal se quite la ropa y te recuerde por qué estás todas las noches en la taberna esperándolo.

Te llama con sus ojos y da unas palmadas en la cama para que te sientes junto a él. Lo ves con ojos cansados, deseoso de preguntarle hasta cuánto durarán de esta forma porque te pesa la fidelidad que profesas y la relación que has logrado forjar con él, incluso has rezado para que el salvador te dé una respuesta clara. No habría instalado tal fervor en ti si no fuera con un propósito.

—Siempre que te aqueje algo, dímelo cazador —pide, posando su mano en tu mejilla y obligándote a encararlo

—Preocuparse por asuntos de un plebeyo es labor del rey —intentas enmascarar esos demonios que te atormentan —no tengo por qué dar explicaciones a un muchacho

Él ríe con cinismo y sin más, acerca sus labios y te besa. —Pero algún día lo seré. Mejor anticipo lo que me pedirán

Exactamente no sabes cómo has llegado a esto, pero vuelves a besar al monarca, callando su voz porque no soportas oír la realidad de que él se convertirá en rey. El día no está lejos, lo sabes, y también sabes que abandonará sus escuetos pasatiempos de joven inmaduro y sepultará este capítulo de su vida donde tú nombre encabeza el título. Pasarás a ser una mancha en su vida, así como él lo será en la tuya.

Por eso aprovechas cada instante que te sobra y lo conviertes en recuerdos exquisitos que repasas en tu mente con más frecuencia de la que te gustaría. Lo besas con furia, atrapas sus labios con tu orgullo reducido a escombros, recostándolo en las frazadas.

Al paso de los segundos, sus manos se balancean en el otro y la ropa desparece. Te deleitas en su cuello y luego en su pecho, lamiendo con lascivia y sientes su cuerpo hincharse envuelto en placer al igual que el tuyo. Tomas sus caderas y acaricias su piel, recostándote encima suyo.

Gime, te apresa contra sí, jadea sublime contra tu boca y enreda sus dedos en tu cabello para besarte de nuevo, permitiendo que tu lengua lo pruebe y se deleite de su néctar. Abres los labios con más insistencia y sus bocas no se apartan un solo segundo.

Aprovechas que ha quedado a tu merced para tocarlo en la piel entre las piernas. Escuchas como solloza pidiendo por más, moviendo su pelvis contra la tuya, dando en tu psique para obligarte a gemir como él, e indicarte que te apresures.

Lo haces. Interrumpes momentáneamente el beso para estirarte a la mesilla y sacar de un cajón el aceite, tomas un poco entre tus manos mientras él hace algo mejor: te masturba. A pesar de tenerlo _abajo_, echas la cabeza hacia atrás dejándote llevar por el bombeo en tu miembro. Lo retienes por una muñeca y él te mira con ingenuidad fingida, te acercas y vuelves a besarlo pero lento y cuando está distraído insertas un primer dedo.

—Nnngh. . . —aprieta sus parpados y se aferra a tu cuello

Mueves tu dedo y jadeas por lo estrecho que se conserva y sigues estimulándolo para ver más gestos como ese. Te cuesta admitirlo, pero amas su rostro ruborizado y sus labios entreabiertos intentando mantener la respiración.

—Otro —ordena, te sorprende que teniendo un dedo dentro pueda hablar con ese matiz orgulloso, pero no niegas la orden.

El segundo digito lo abre y procuras que siga gimiendo solo para ti. Solo por ti.

Entierras tu rostro en su cuello y succionas con gula, pero él te aparta porque no debes romper la regla de no dejar marcas, suspiras con algo de frustración pero hallas otro punto que marcar que es invisible a la vista. Tu boca se cierra en un pezón y solo sientes como jala de tu cabellera por el placer.

—Dentro. . . Te quiero dentro

No necesitas más para cortar tu actividad con tus dedos y posicionarte en el canal, pero antes de que comiences la penetración, él te detiene con su mano en tu abdomen y se adopta una pose de costado, indicándote qué posición quiere practicar hoy.

Sonríes de lado, te encaminas con él dándote la espalda y te sostienes en tu antebrazo. Él levanta una pierna esperando tu miembro y le besas la nuca mientras tomas por la base el falo y lo posicionas en su entrada. Entras sin aspavientos y observas como se contorsiona gimiendo, y la imagen te perfora la retina por lo erótica que resulta.

Penetras con desespero, te aferras a su cuerpo, lames su oído y jadeas con él para hacerle compañía en este baile de dos, un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo que ha acabado por aplastar tu dignidad.

—¡Aahh. . .! ¡Aaahh!

Has llegado a tocar un punto débil y solo contemplas como sus escapulas resaltan protuberantes en su piel. En recompensa le lames toda la columna para que jadee más alto. Aceleras el ritmo, evitas gemir ronco y pegas tu frente en su nuca, respirando errático.

—¡Aggh! —te das el lujo de gruñir, arrepintiéndote al instante. No te gusta que él sepa que te enloquece sentirte asfixiado en sus paredes húmedas y calientes.

—Er. . . Eric. . .

Tampoco te gusta que te llame por tu nombre. Nunca has entendido por qué, pero cuando él lo menciona (sobretodo estando en esta situación) suena casi un insulto, pero de igual modo, odias darte cuenta que te encanta que lo gima mientras lo haces tuyo.

Llega el momento donde ambos aceptan que el placer los está sobrepasando y sientes que caerán desplomados en segundos. Parece que el príncipe es incapaz de llevar el ritmo por si solo porque ha bajado su pierna, que te apresuras a levantar de nuevo con tu mano en la parte interna de su muslo.

Crees que te agradece el gesto porque voltea su rostro y te atrae para que lo beses. Mezclas tu saliva con la suya y tus penetraciones no menguan. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por respirar en el beso y justo cuanto te entierras por completo, el orgasmo los alcanza.

—Aggh. . . Hal, mmgh. . .

Así como detestas que él diga tu nombre, tú te odias por jadear el suyo en el momento preciso que tu ingle arde en calor y el deseo te golpea con una bofetada.

Te corres dentro sin avisar y él deja su evidencia en las sábanas. Tu semen lo llena y humedece. Vuelves a ocultar tu cabeza tras su espalda sin concluir el beso, saliendo poco a poco de su canal, tirándote a un lado para captar el oxígeno que buena falta te hace.

Hal no habla y te preguntas el motivo, porque normalmente la oratoria la da él cuando terminan. Te acercas con cautela y pegas tu pecho a su espalda, pasas tu brazo debajo del hueco de la axila y apoyas tu mentón en su hombro. Parece que le gusta porque junta sinuosamente su cuerpo contra el tuyo y posa su mano sobre la tuya que descansa en medio de su pecho.

—Deja el cortejo a un lado cazador —dice por fin con cierta altanería

Más allá de querer ponerle romanticismo a la relación que sostienen, solo querías oír de nuevo su voz. ¿Para qué? Solo Dios sabe.

—No lo estoy cortejando —reprochas un tanto ofendido. Él parece comprender que te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero es piadoso al no incursionar más en el tema

Gira de nuevo y te besa suave, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos a la par que las velas de los candeleros se apagan a tiempo.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Te has despertado a la mitad de la noche para tomar un vaso con agua. Suerte que nadie te vio bajar desnudo. No te vestiste porque regresarás al lecho con Hal y quieres sentir su piel dormida en contacto con la tuya.

Regresas y antes de echarte te diriges a la ventana para dar un vistazo al campo bañado por luz de luna y a lo lejos divisas el castillo. Un nudo en tu estómago se forma, anticipando el futuro que te espera cuando la persona con quien te acuestas te cambie por el trono y las obligaciones que conlleva sostenerlo.

Tu destino está maldito, ese monarca te está orillando al dolor. Estás cayendo hasta toparte contra el suelo, como si tu mente chocara contra una dura y fría roca. Con esa realidad de tener que renunciar a él en unos años, deduces que solo a base del martirio podrás vivir.

—¿Pasa algo?

Escuchas su voz detrás de ti. Tan ensimismado estabas que no notaste a qué hora se acercó.

No respondes porque si mientes dolerá, por otro lado, si dices la verdad te humillarás más de lo que ya estás. Entonces prefieres abordar el tema de modo diferente.

—Ya lo dije. Cuando seas rey, te diré lo que me sucede

No puedes evitar ser cortante con él, no quieres preocuparlo sacando a la luz tus miedos idiotas. Temes tanto por su reacción, como de tu propia integridad moral y emocional.

Pero no hay necesidad de que Eric se preocupe más, porque Hal ha leído entre líneas el verdadero significado en esa frase, aunado al tono que usa el cazador.

Se acerca pegando su pecho a la espalda fornida del montaraz, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su rostro en su nuca, entre los mechones marrón que caen por su cuello. Lo abraza para decirle que jamás lo abandonará y lo sacará de una prisión de dolor, que ni la corona podrá separar esa devoción con que se entrega a él noche con noche.

Es la única forma para que los fantasmas de la duda se alejen.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Uff… terminado. No sé qué haría sin música como fondo musical de trabajo jeje. Por alguna razón Hal y Eric encajan con demasiadas canciones de un grupo llamado Saurom, que justamente me inspiré en una tocada de ellos para este fic, que se llama "El laberinto de los secretos".

Ignoren mi publicidad jejej

**Gracias por leerlo! Como les digo, estoy apenas familiarizándome con esta pareja. Espero lograr escribir un fic más largo en lugar de oneshots. Háganme saber si les ha agrado, así me doy más ideas para mi longfic**

**De nuevo, gracias!**


End file.
